


An Evening at the Bathhouse

by onyxcaramel



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: Takes place during the events of June 11th. After successfully taking down Madarame, the Phantom Thieves celebrate with some hot pot. The boys head off to the bathhouse after and Ryuji finds out just how liberal of a person Yusuke, and subsequently, Ren are.





	An Evening at the Bathhouse

It had been a few days since Madarame had confessed to being a plagiarist on national TV. The Phantom Thieves were celebrating their success with some delicious hot pot. It was a great moment of bonding. At Yusuke's request, Ryuji had revealed that Ann had been a bit of a loner in middle school and that screwing up his chance at a track scholarship made him feel like a failure of a son, wanting only to make his single mother's life easier. Once prodded by Morgana, Ren recounted the story of his criminal charge, telling the others that it was all in defence of a woman who would just turn on him to save her own skin. The spectacled teen had to admit, he felt a lot lighter now that his past had been brought to light. He felt closer the others. Morgana, Ryuji, Ann and now Yusuke. The Phantom Thieves. He senses that their bond was strong and he knew it would only become stronger. 

With Madarame surely going to jail, Yusuke had nowhere to sleep. Fortunately, Ann had convinced Sojiro to take in the teenaged, prodigal artist. He was immensely grateful, but claimed he couldn't go to bed without a shower. Fortunately, there was a bathhouse just a few minutes from Leblanc. The boys would end up going, while Ann departed for her house and Morgana stayed home. 

The bathhouse was practically empty at this point of the night. The boys entered the change room. Rows and rows of shelves lined the walls and the centre of the room, each with little cubbies that held small, wicker baskets in them. Towels were stacked at both the exit to the main area and the exit to the actual bath. The boys all grabbed towels and picked out cubbies. Seeing that the place was essentially vacant, they followed the unwritten rule of mens' changing rooms and chose spots far away from each other. They all stripped out of their clothes, Ren and Yusuke folding them neatly into the basket while Ryuji sloppily stuffed his clothes inside of his. The boys entered the showers, wiping down their bodies and maintaining eye contact before departing for the bath.

Stepping into the bathing area, the room was hot and steamy, as expected. The smell of Cedar wood wafted through the air, mixed in with hints of essential oils and the natural musk of the patrons who had been here, gave the room that distinct bathhouse smell. There was only one other person in the room with them. He was an older gentlemen who sticked close to the tap. The boys stepped into the bath, occupying a corner of the bath. Ryuji let out a long, drawn out, satisfied sigh as he submerged his body in the warm water. “Huge bathtubs really are the best. Ann's missing out.” He said. 

“It's a bit hot though.” Yusuke commented. 

“Old guys like it hot, for some reason. I'm sure he'll stop eventually.” Ryuji replied. Ren looked over at the older gentleman at the tap. He was still fiddling with it and knew that he wasn't stopping anytime soon. “You know, I've been wondering for a while now...” Ryuji paused and looked at Ren. “...but what do you think about Ann? As a 'girl' I mean.” Ryuji asked. Ren contemplated the question, a bit perplexed by the way it was worded. 

“She's a great teammate.” Ren replied. 

“No, that's not what I meant.” Ryuji said, the annoyance clear in his voice. He knew that Ren was unlike most boys their age. He wasn't as weird as Yusuke, but he was by no stretch of the imagination “normal”. “C'mon, can't you act a little more like a guy our age? Doesn't she at least look better than a celebrity?” He pressed. Ren cocked his head and pondered the question a bit more. How should a guy his age be acting? Was he supposed to be lusting after her? The thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

“Perhaps our team leader isn't interested in women.” Yusuke interjected.  
“What?! Of course he is! Right?” Ryuji said as he looked at Ren, waiting for his inevitable confirmation. However, like always, he remained quiet and pensive. Ren's gaze shifted upwards as he thought about the question. Was he interested in men? It was a question he didn't have the answer to. “Dude, you're scaring me.” Ryuji said. 

“What is so frightful about being attracted to another male?” Yusuke asked, his tone not accusatory, but riddled with genuine curiosity. 

“It's just...you know...” Ryuji couldn't explain what was wrong with it. It was just weird! Every guy his age knew that, except for the ones in the bath with him right now. 

“Is it not a common fantasy among men to have two women interact intimately with each other?” Yusuke continued to ask, still very inquisitive. 

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Then why is it scary when a man becomes intimate with another man if it is okay for another woman to be intimate with another woman?” Yusuke sincerely asked. 

“I don't know! I don't make the rules! It just is!” 

“So there is a rule?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji groaned. Sometimes, talking to Yusuke felt like talking to someone who lived in a different country. Maybe even a different planet. Ren watched as Ryuji seemed to grow redder in the face. He couldn't help but chuckle. There was something about watching his friend get so worked up that was comforting to him. It was a genuine reaction. It wasn't fake or calculated, unlike the society he was becoming more aware of. Perverted teachers, exploitative mentors, power-abusing politicians, it all disgusted Ren. Having a genuine friend like Ryuji, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, in a world like this, put him at ease. 

Hearing all these questions come from Yusuke, Ryuji realized that Yusuke saw no problem with two guys doing stuff together. He had to ask. “Yusuke, would you ever...uhh...'get intimate' with another dude?” 

“I see no issue with it.” Yusuke replied. 

“Are you serious?” Ryuji couldn't believe what he was hearing, and was in more shock that Ren wasn't chiming in. Yusuke was not phased by Ryuji's disbelief. “As humans, we have a set of biological urges that propel us. These urges do not often culminate in the resolution that nature intended, as it requires much more than the urge to breed to convince a female to accept your seed.” 

“Dude, that's gross!” Ryuji looked away in disgust. Hearing Yusuke give “the talk” was easily one of the most repulsive things he had ever experienced. 

“But that is the reason for them, correct?” Yusuke asked. “As I was saying, since not every urge culminates in its intended solution, one must find ways to deal with it. It can be ignored sometimes, but speaking from personal experience, there are certainly times when those urges need immediate attention.” The longer this talk went on, the more Ryuji regretted coming to this bath. “If either of you asked me to assist you in eliminating those urges temporarily.” Ryuji was speechless, which was a first for him. “Additionally, due to the intimate nature of such acts, I think there is something special to sharing such an experience with a friend. I see it as a way of showing your gratitude for their friendship.” 

“If you want to thank someone for being a good friend, get them a card or a gift...or...or something else besides a hand job!” Ryuji replied. 

“Why must I when both achieve the same effect and one is considerably less money than the other options?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji knew he was fighting a losing battle with Yusuke. The artsy teen was as liberal and unconventional as they came. He should have never started this conversation, but how was he supposed to know asking Ren about Ann would lead to this? Ryuji turned his head at Ren, who was as silent as ever. He waited for some sort of reaction from him. Anything that'll validate how crazy Yusuke sounded right now. 

“I agree.” Ren said, stunning Ryuji. 

“Are you serious?!” Ryuji felt like he was in the twilight zone right now. “So if Yusuke asked you to kiss him, you'd do that?” Ren answered his question by leaning forward and kissing Yusuke. The kiss was soft, simple and quick. They parted lips and looked at Ryuji, whose mouth was wide open. It was as if he saw a ghost. To continue to prove that there was nothing wrong with being intimate with another male, Ren leaned in and kissed Yusuke again. This time, it was a bit more sensual. Yusuke's hand cupped his chin and Ren's hand would cradle the back of his head. His cock stirred under the water. 

When the kiss came to an end, both boys turned to look at Ryuji. “Is there something frightful about what we just did? Ryuji does look petrified.” Yusuke said as he'd brace against the walls of the bath, sitting beside Ren now. 

“Y-You guys just kissed.” Ryuji said, the shock clear in his face and voice. “Twice.”

“Yes.” Ren replied succinctly. Ryuji didn't know what to do at this point. He was clearly outnumbered. The way they looked at him so blankly, they made him feel like the insane one. As he continued to stare at his teammates, trying to figure out what to say, his eyes would shift to Yusuke's lap. Breaking the surface of the water, Yusuke's cock stood erect against his stomach. Ryuji knew he should look away, because of the whole unwritten rule of mens' change rooms and all that, but he didn't. His cock matched Yusuke very well. The appendage was circumcised, long and on the slender side. 

Without hesitating, Ren reached down and gripped Yusuke's cock. He slowly began to pump it, making small splashes as his hand disappeared underneath the water to stroke the entirety of Yusuke's length. The blue-haired teen let out a gentle moan as he tilted his head back, letting Ren service his cock with his hand. 

“What are you doing?!” Ryuji said, his hands going behind his head. “You can't just do that in a public place! There's someone else right there!” He said, pointing to the old man over his shoulder. Ren looked over at the old man, who was still playing with the taps, and then shifted his eyes back to Ryuji, absolutely no change in his gaze. “You can get charged for public indecency for this! You can go to jail!” Ryuji said, trying to talk some sense into Ren. 

Ren just shrugged. He didn't care much for the rules anymore. If they worked, they would have stopped Kamoshida from torturing his students, or stopped Madarame from exploiting his pupils, or would have punished that bald-headed asshole for being the creep that he was. But none of that happened. The rules didn't matter, and if they didn't matter, why should he abide by them? So, Ren continued to jerk Yusuke off, his hand remaining steady. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of Yusuke's cock, which was quickly spread along the head of his dick by Ren's hand. 

“I can't believe you're giving him a hand job.” Ryuji said. 

“I apologize if I sound repetitive, but what's wrong with that? Both parties involved in said hand job are fine with it.” Yusuke asked. 

“I'm not getting into that argument again.” 

“Perhaps this is a situation where maybe a mathematical approach might fare better than a philosophical one.” Yusuke suggested. “Ryuji, you like us, right? Yusuke asked.

“Of course!” 

“And you enjoy having your penis touched?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji winced at the way it was worded. He couldn't remember the last time he referred to his cock as his penis. 

“D-Duh.” Ryuji replied, worried about where Yusuke was going with this. 

“Then, mathematically speaking, if you were to combine those things, wouldn't you like it as well?” Yusuke asked, letting out another slight moan as Ren continued to jack him off nonchalantly. 

“That's not how things work! You can't just put two things together that you like. That's like saying chocolate and sushi would be good together! Or ramen and cotton candy! Or action movies and--” Ryuji was cut off when he felt a hand on his cock. Before he could do or say anything, the hand began very gently stroking his cock. Ryuji looked down to see Ren pumping his cock. He hated to admit it, but it felt nice, which became evident to the others as he quickly became erect. 

“R-Ren. S-Stop. This isn't--” Ryuji was cut off against when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He could make out Ren's wet hair and realized he was kissing his friend. His eyes closed when he felt a tongue inside of his mouth. The foreign tongue explored his mouth before running along Ryuji's pink appendage. It glided over it several times, even dipping under his tongue, as if it were trying to coax Ryuji's tongue into playing with it. 

It worked. Ryuji lifted his tongue up to meet Ren's, and when they touched, it sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He started running his tongue alone Ren's, actively searching it out to feel that spark again. Every time their tongues danced and wrestled with each other, Ryuji felt that surge of pleasure, making his cock throb in Ren's hand. 

The kiss ended as Ren pulled away. Ryuji's eyes opened, but not fully, remaining lidded in lust. A string of saliva still connected their lips. He took deep breaths, not even realizing he was panting. How could one kiss from his friend make him feel like this? He winced as Ren's grip on his cock got firmer. “God damn it.” Ryuji muttered to himself. At that moment, he knew that his friends were right and he was wrong. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny it any longer. Ryuji moved closer to Ren, joining him and Yusuke against the wall of the bath, Ren in the middle with Ryuji on his right and Yusuke on his left. 

Ren continued jerking both of his friends off, his own cock having grown fully erect during his short make out session with Ryuji. With all three boys hard, it was tough not to compare their manhoods. While Yusuke's cock was about 8 inches long, cut and slender, Ryuji's was the complete opposite. The blonde was slightly above average, looking to be just over 5 inches long and uncircumcised. However, he was very thick. Ren seemed to be a median of the two. He wasn't as long as Yusuke, but bigger than Ryuji at around 7 inches. His cock was thicker than Yusuke's, but not as thick as Ryuji's. Also like Ryuji, he was uncut as well. 

Both Ryuji and Yusuke sat there, letting Ren service them. Ryuji was a bit more unruly, bucking his hips into Ren's hand. The leader went with it, making sure to stroke down as he bucked up into him. He would turn his head towards Yusuke, whose pale body was beginning to turn red. Ren leaned over and began planting small kisses along Yusuke's neck, making the tall teen tilt his neck, granting Ren better access. His lips would trail south, kissing along his collarbone before moving lower to his nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, drawing a groan from Yusuke's lips. It took Yusuke by surprise.

“R-Ren...” He gasped as Ren took his nipple into his lips, biting it with his teeth lightly. He had never realized how sensitive his nipples got when in such an aroused state. Yusuke looked away, his eyes locking with Ryuji's, both males wearing the same lidded, lustful gaze thanks to the way Ren was pumping their cocks. As they stared at each other, there seemed to be some unspoken communication because both boys leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Ryuji couldn't believe he was kissing Yusuke, but right now, it felt right. Ryuji parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Yusuke's lips, seeking permission to enter his mouth. Yusuke followed suit, parting his lips and slipping his tongue past his lips to meet Ryuji's. The moans that left their lips were less restrained, both boys letting each other now how good they were making each other feel. The sound of their lips smacking and saliva swapping quickly took prominence over the running water, becoming the loudest noise in the room. 

Ren would move his lips across Yusuke's chest, latching on to his other nipple. This time, he didn't just bite it. His tongue circled the sensitive, pink nub before sucking on it lightly. He started lightly tugging on it. “Ahh...Ren!” Yusuke cried out, breaking the kiss. Ren could feel Yusuke's cock throbbing in his hand from the way he played with his nipples, so he continued to be mildly rough with them, sucking and pulling on them. He could feel how tense Yusuke was becoming, so he speed up his stroking. 

“Ren...Ryuji...I'm getting close.” Yusuke warned them. He still remained still, not bucking his hips, letting Ren control the pace. Sure enough, in just a few moments, Yusuke let out a soft grunt as he came. The first rope shot across his chest, some of it splattering across Ren's cheek as he continued to suck on his nipples through his orgasm. His cock pulsed as it continued to shoot out ropes of cum, a couple more ropes making it onto his body before the intensity died down, his seed shooting into the water. 

Ren pulled away from Yusuke, letting him recover from his orgasm. He turned to face Ryuji, whose face had turned red after witnessing his friend climax. He saw the seed on Ren's face. It was...hot. Ryuji leaned in to kiss his black-haired friend, but Ren would duck his head. His lips would find the head of Ryuji's cock. He kissed the tip before pushing it into his mouth. “Holy shit.” Ryuji moaned, his legs spreading wide as he felt the warmth of his friend's mouth around his cock. 

He couldn't believe he was getting his first blow job from Ren. He had met the kid by accident just a few months ago, and now, he was getting sucked off by him. “Joker...” Ryuji moaned, calling his friend by his code name as he lifted his hips up, trying to get as much of his lower body out of the water so Ren didn't have to dive underwater. As Ren sucked his cock, Ryuji would continue bucking his hips into his mouth. One hand gripped the back of his head, trying to push him down on his thick cock. He wasn't thinking too much about Ren's safety. Getting the most pleasure was at the top of his agenda, never having felt anything close to his in his life. 

Ryuji thrusted into Ren's mouth, his balls slapping against his chin while his hand guided his friend up and down his thick cock. He threw his head back, groaning for his friend. “Fuck!” Ryuji cried out, his grip on Ren's hair tightening as the pleasure soared. Ren looked up at his friend, not able to do much in his current position. He relaxed his throat as much as he could, letting Ryuji fuck his face. It didn't really hurt him and seemed to be making his friend feel really good. 

Ryuji tightened his grip on Ren's hair, his bucking getting more frantic. He was getting close, but was so caught up in the bliss that he didn't think to warn him. He bucked his hips one last time and pinned Ren's head against his crotch as he came hard inside Ren's mouth. “Fuck!!” Ryuji groaned as his legs spasmed, thrusting into Ren slightly a few more times as he unloaded into his mouth. Ren had no problem swallowing his friend's cum. It tasted kind of salty and kind of good. 

Ryuji panted heavily as he recovered from his orgasm, loosening his grasp on the back of Ren's head. He looked down and realized what he had done. “Oh shit. I'm so sorry.” He pulled his hips back, sliding his softening cock out of Ren's mouth. Ren would look up from below him and give him a toothless smile. He parted his lips and revealed he had saved some of Ryuji's cum on his tongue. He sat up and kissed Ryuji, their tongues sliding against each other as Ryuji tasted his own seed. 

Ryuji was tasting his own seed, and the weird thing was, he was enjoying it. His cum swapped from his mouth to Ren's several times before both boys had swallowed their share of the load. When the last of the seed was swallowed, the boys pulled away from each other. Ryuji was still panting, almost breathless from his intense orgasm and the fierce kiss. Looking at Ren, he was breathing just fine. The blonde had no clue how all of this wasn't sucking any energy out of his leader. It only made him respect Ren even more. 

Ren looked over at his friends, both of which seemed satisfied. So, Ren stood up and stepped out of the bath, his stiff erection bobbing up and down. Ryuji cocked an eyebrow when he saw that. “Ren, what about you?” Yusuke asked. 

“I'm okay.” Ren replied. Ryuji scoffed. He stood up and grabbed Ren, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the bath. 

“Shut up. You can't expect us not to help you out as well.” Ryuji told him as both boys moved between his legs. Ryuji looked up at Ren before his eyes drifted down to stare at his friend's erection, giving it a few strokes with his hand. It was so strange to feel someone else's cock in his hand. There was a warmth and heft to it that he kind of enjoyed. He pulled it down towards him and leaned in. He stared at the deep, red, bulbous head that proudly emerged from its foreskin. The blonde's body moved by itself. He leaned in some more and kissed the tip. There wasn't really a taste, which was good. He was scared that it would taste gross, but that was far from the truth.  
Ryuji kissed it again, just to double check, and again, no taste. With a deep breath, Ryuji pushed Ren's cock past his lips, that bulbous head now in his mouth. His tongue circled the head, running over the slit as he tasted his pre-cum. It tasted like a fainter version of his own seed. The blonde pushed his head down his friend's dick, getting a few more inches in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, working those first few inches at his own, slow pace. He let out a few surprised, muffled moans around his cock, kind of enjoying giving his friend a blow job. 

As Ryuji sucked Ren's cock, Yusuke would find his way between Ren's legs as well, nestling himself between Ryuji and Ren's leg. Unlike his loudmouthed friend, Yusuke had no reservations at all about taste or perception. He leaned in, getting under Ryuji to take Ren's nuts into his mouth. He knew they were a sensitive part of the male anatomy and figured if he treated them similarly to how Ren treated his nipples, it would feel good, foregoing the biting of course. He ran his tongue the orb, swirling it around in his mouth and pulled lightly on his nut sack. 

The boys' combined efforts elicited a moan from Ren's lips. Looking down at Ryuji and Yusuke, both boys looking up at him with a glazed over look in their eyes, he felt lucky to have met them. He leaned back, his hands gripping the edge of the bath, letting them work their magic on him. He couldn't help but begin to rock his hips back and forth, bucking into Ryuji's mouth and Yusuke's face. 

Ryuji and Yusuke worked in tandem to please their friend that had just brought both of them to climax. When Ryuji would come up for air, Yusuke would take over, slipping Ren's girth into his mouth as Ryuji would lean down and suck on Ren's nuts. Unlike them, Ren seemed to have some stamina. Both boys came quickly when Ren worked on them. Both boys were doing their best given their inexperience, but it took them a while. 

A few minutes passed, Ryuji and Yusuke switching spots multiple times, coating Ren's cock and nut sack thoroughly in a mixture of their saliva. Sometimes, they would kiss each other for a few seconds before resuming work on Ren. All the while, Ren was near silent like always. His moans and grunts were quiet, but strong. Ryuji smiled when he saw Ren's chest rising and falling, happy that he finally made his friend pant. 

Their combined efforts finally pushed Ren to the edge. “I'm close.” He announced, prompting both boys to move back. Ryuji jacked him off firmly, going at a fast pace to bring his friend to his climax while Yusuke used his hands to caress Ren's thighs and abs. The black-haired male let out a gasp, followed by a loud grunt as he shot his load all over himself. Much like everything else Ren did, his orgasm was something worth watching. His load was huge. Ryuji would have believed it impossible if he didn't see it first hand. The first rope hit Ren's face, the next few splashed across his chest, and even more shot onto his abs. When his orgasm finally died down, Ren's entire torso was almost covered in his own cum.

“Jesus, dude. Cleaning up must be a pain in the ass at home” Ryuji joked as he watched Ren's cock dribble out more cum. Ren would nod and chuckle. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Yusuke suggested. The others agreed and stood up, walking towards the change room and leaving the old man in the bath by himself. 

The three boys walked into the change room and all headed into the showers. They turned on the faucets and let the water fall down on them, Ren in the middle once again with Yusuke on his left and Ryuji on the right. They washed away any remnants of the activities that they had just participated in, making sure there was no trace of cum on their bodies. Ryuji looked at his friends and began thinking about the ramifications of what they had just done. Kissing, touching each others' cocks, blow jobs, those were all things that you were supposed to do with their boyfriends or girlfriends. He obviously knew they weren't dating, but did they know that? 

“So...uhh...we're not dating, right?” Ryuji asked, earning a head tilt from Ren.

“Would you like to?” Yusuke replied.

“How would we even--”

“I have heard of a phenomenon known as polyamory, where intimate relationships are formed with more than one partner. I believe they are known as 'throuples' colloquially when they involve three people.” Yusuke explained.

“I'd rather not.” Ryuji told him. As far as he was concerned, he was still straight and into women. What had happened just know didn't change that. It was just as Yusuke tried explaining to him earlier, friends helping friends. “So we're just friends?” Ryuji asked, making sure their relationship wasn't misconstrued with the others.

“Friends with benefits.” Ren chimed in with a teasing smile. He leaned in and kissed Yusuke, the two sharing a tongue-filled kiss. Ryuji watched his friends kiss. Just minutes ago, he couldn't look away out of shock and, as much as he hated to admit it, disgust. Now, he couldn't look away because it was hot. How had his mind changed in that short amount of time? He didn't have much time to have an existential crisis as the blood flowed away from his brain and down to his manhood, causing it to grow semi-erect. 

When the kiss ended, Ren returned to showering while Yusuke looked at Ryuji. “Is that label suitable enough to describe our friendship?” Yusuke asked Ryuji. 

“Y-Yeah. I guess.” Ryuji replied. When he was younger, he always thought it would be cool to have a friend with benefits. It was the sign of a stud, and that's what he wanted to be. Now, he had some, but it wasn't what he expected. He began to wonder if his friends would do the things that actual friends with benefits would do. He thought back to what Yusuke had told them in the bath. “Hey Yusuke, back there, when you said all that stuff about friends helping out with biological urges and stuff...”

“What about it?” Yusuke inquired.

“If I asked you for a hand job right now, would you do it?” He asked. 

“If that's what you desired, yes.” Yusuke responded. 

“And if I asked you to suck my dick...”

“Once again, if that's what you desired.”

“What if...what if I asked to fuck you?” Ryuji asked.

“It is my understanding that sex is a key element of the 'friend with benefits' relationship we are now a part of. So once again, the answer would be yes.” Yusuke answered as he returned to washing his body. Ryuji looked over at Ren, wondering how he'd react after hearing Yusuke would let them put their cocks in him, but of course, he seemed oblivious to the entire ordeal. He couldn't believe that he could lose his virginity right here, right now. He had so many fantasies and wet dreams about this moment, and not once did he ever envision it to be with another male. 

Ryuji couldn't decide if he should follow through with his request or withhold. Ultimately, the thought of feeling a tight hole around his cock won out, his cock now standing erect against his stomach once again. “Can I fuck you?” Ryuji asked. 

“Of course, Ryuji.” Yusuke said. Ryuji was amazed. He was finally going to lose his virginity. Yusuke's unconventional nature actually came in handy for once. Ryuji walked over to Yusuke, his cock throbbing in anticipation. “What position would you like me in? I'm afraid I don't know which one would be best. This is my first time.” 

“Wait. This is your first time?” Ryuji asked. It made sense that Yusuke was a virgin, given his sheltered upbringing and his quirky personality, but the way he spoke so confidently about his views on intimacy, he was certain that Yusuke had followed around with one of Madarame's other students at the bare minimum. 

“Yes. I hope that isn't an issue.” Yusuke replied. 

“N-No. It's not. It's just, you'd give up your first time to me?” 

“I have no problem with that.” Yusuke said. “I understand that the losing of one's virginity is meant to be with someone special. I can not think of anyone more special to me than a fellow Phantom Thief.” Ryuji was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe Yusuke would do that for him. “Are you not giving your virginity to me as well?” Yusuke inquired. 

“That's different. I'm doing it because I'm horny. You're...you're like actually giving it up to me.” Ryuji said. The words sounded awful coming out of his mouth, almost like he was using Yusuke. He did care about the blue-haired teen, even if they had known each other for less than a month. It was so difficult to think. Between the raging erection he had, the confusing thoughts swimming through his mind and now the surge of emotions emerging, Ryuji felt overwhelmed. He did the first thing that came to mind. 

Both of Ryuji's hands grabbed Yusuke and pulled his tall, slender, pale body against his own as their lips met once more. The kiss was slower than before. It felt more affectionate. He felt Yusuke's cock harden, their erections rubbing against each other, as Ryuji's hands would start caressing Yusuke's hips. Yusuke would return the sentiment, placing his hands on Ryuji's hips, holding him close as his hands traced his sides. Ryuji was the first to moan into the kiss, but Yusuke quickly replied with a soft groan of his own, their tongues dancing with one another. The blonde pulled on Yusuke's hips, pulling him closer, their cocks pressed up against one another as their chests touched.

The kiss came to a natural conclusion, the two friends looking into each others' eyes as they pulled away. Yusuke turned around to face Ren and bent over, giving Ryuji a good view of his ass. For someone so lanky, the artsy teen had quite a bubble butt on him. Ryuji had never noticed before, but staring at it now, he couldn't avoid how round it was. 

He stepped forward, placing his cock against Yusuke's ass. Gripping the base of his cock, he rubbed the thick head against Yusuke's entrance. Taking a deep breath, Ryuji pushed the head of his cock into Yusuke. “Fuck!” He exclaimed as he stopped. “It's so tight!” Ryuji gripped Yusuke's hips. “Are you alright?” Ryuji asked Yusuke.

“It's a bit uncomfortable.” Yusuke replied. “But you can continue.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Ryuji took another deep breath as he pushed deeper into Yusuke, bottoming out inside of Yusuke. The tall teen would wince a bit in pain. Ren grabbed Yusuke's hands and interlocked his fingers with them, giving him some support as Ryuji pulled out, eliciting a groan from Yusuke. The blonde slammed back into him roughly. “Mmf!” Yusuke groaned as that fat cock forced its way inside of him again. Ryuji pulled out again, wincing from how tightly Yusuke's insides were gripping him and slammed into him once more, making Yusuke grunt again. Ryuji repeated this motion, each time seeming easier than the last as Yusuke seemed to relax around his length. 

Ryuji had a steady pace going. It was a slow pace, mainly because Ryuji was trying so hard not to cum right away, but it was steady. He started using Yusuke's hips as leverage instead of support, gently pulling him into every thrust. As Ryuji thrust into him, he managed to hit a spot inside of Yusuke that made him cry out in pleasure. It was the loudest he had ever heard the tall teen get. “Ryuji, please do what you just did again.” Yusuke requested. Ryuji nodded and continued thrusting into him, trying to find that spot. He shifted his hips every couple of thrusts until he felt Yusuke's legs buckle and heard him wail in pleasure. “Right there.” Yusuke informed his friend. 

Ryuji did his best to hit that spot every time he thrusted into his friend's ass. He hit it more often, Yusuke being reduced to a state of moaning and panting. “So good.” Ryuji muttered as he fucked his friend. He had sped up his pace, the sound of his hips colliding with Yusuke's ass echoing throughout the showers. He looked down at his friend's ass and slapped it, making Yusuke emit a rather effeminate moan. Ryuji had no idea why he did it. He had seen dudes do it all the time in porn, and it seemed to work. He slapped Yusuke's ass again.

“Ryuji...” Yusuke moaned in response. It was so hot hearing Yusuke moan like that. 

As all of this was happening, Ren stood in front of Yusuke was a full erection, holding his hands to support him. Once Ryuji and Yusuke settled into a rhythm, he decided to join in on the fun. He let go off Yusuke's hands, letting his body bend over more, the tall teen almost parallel with the ground. The black-haired male then softly gripped the back of Yusuke's head and guided it towards his thick, large erection. Yusuke took to it immediately, opening his mouth and pulling the head into his mouth. Ren bucked his hips, easily matching Ryuji's rhythm, getting about half of his cock into Yusuke's mouth. He made sure his cock never slipped out of Yusuke's mouth by tightening his grip on his head. With his dick being sucked, Ren leaned over the bent over male and cupped Ryuji's chin, pulling him to meet in the middle over Yusuke to share a kiss. 

Ryuji was so mesmerized by the pleasure of Yusuke's ass and so focused on trying not to cum that he didn't see Ren lean over Yusuke until there was a hand on his chin. He lifted his eyes off of the tall teen to face his black-haired friend, only to find their lips meeting again. He was prepared this time. Ryuji kissed back, groaning into the kiss as they spit roasted, who didn't seem to mind it considering the muffled moans he was making around Ren's cock. The sensuality and affection of the kiss proved to be too much for him though. Ryuji pulled away, another string of saliva connecting their lips again. “I'm gonna cum.” Ryuji told Ren between moans and grunts. 

“Cum inside him.” Ren replied. Ryuji found it weird that Yusuke didn't get a say in the matter, but he trusted Ren. He was the leader after all. So, the blonde bucked harder and faster, trading in rhythm for raw force and speed. 

“Shit Yusuke! I'm gonna--!!” Ryuji groaned as he thrust one last time inside of Yusuke, cumming inside of his tight ass. Yusuke felt his ass being flooded with Ryuji's seed. It was an overwhelming and comforting feelings, pushing Yusuke over the edge and making him cum all over his stomach and the floor. Seeing his friends climax, Ren would take a step back, removing his large, stiff cock from Yusuke's mouth. The blonde and the blue-haired teens panted heavily. Ryuji hunched over, resting his chest on Yusuke's back. Ren left the boys to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, turning off his shower and heading back into the change room. 

“Did that...feel good...for you?” Ryuji asked between deep breaths.

“It felt...amazing...” Yusuke replied, the tall male panting heavily as well. “When you kept...hitting that spot inside of me...I saw stars.” Yusuke explained. Ryuji wondered if Yusuke was exaggerating. The artsy teen had a flair for the dramatic, but there was an honesty to him that made the blonde inclined to believe his friend. He pulled out of his friend, feeling some of his cum ooze out of his ass. 

“Would you...recommend it?” Ryuji asked. Yusuke simply nodded his head. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and gave Yusuke a quick kiss. Had kissing his friends already become a norm for him? The blonde finally pulled himself off of Yusuke, letting the teen stand up tall again. The pale teen rubbed his ass as he continued to let the water fall on him, knowing he had to clean out his insides before he could leave. Ryuji, on the other hand, had something else on his mind. He left showers and headed back into the change area.

He found Ren sitting on the bench, wiping himself down with a towel, his cock still erect. Ryuji approached him, in disbelief with what he was going to ask. “Hey Joker, could you do me a favour, before we leave?” The blonde asked. 

“Sure.” He replied. Ryuji looked down at Ren's large, thick cock. 

“Could you...uhh...finger me?” Ryuji asked. “Yusuke sounded like he was on another level just now. I just want to see if it actually feels that good.” Ryuji said, trying to explain his request to him, but he realized he had no need to, knowing Ren would be the last person to judge him. The black-haired teen spread his legs.

“Sit.” Ren instructed. 

“You want me to sit in your lap? Wouldn't it be easier if I bent over or something?” Ryuji protested. Even with all the progress he had made today in his friendships with Ren and Yusuke, sitting in his friend's lap was still somehow questionable. But Ren never replied. He just stared at Ryuji, waiting for him to follow his command. He took a deep breath, ultimately succumbing to his demand. Very carefully, Ryuji placed one leg behind Ren. He grabbed his shoulders and gently sat down in Ren's lap, wrapping his other legs around him. He could feel Ren's cock against his flaccid member, which was quickly causing it to grow erect again. Ryuji was face-to-face with Ren, unable to really pull away from him, their noses touching at their very tips. 

Ren placed his hands on Ryuji's hips before wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling the blonde into his body, causing the blonde to wrap his arms over Ren's shoulders. Ryuji felt so weird. Just moments ago, his cock was inside one of his friends. Why did this seem so much more intimate? Ryuji looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with Ren. It just felt too personal. It was an odd qualm to have about this situation, but it was how he felt. 

As Ryuji looked away, Ren would begin rubbing his hips. He was soft and gentle at first, admiring Ryuji's budding, muscular form. It made Ryuji feel less tense, his shoulders dropping and his hips relaxing. Ren would slide his hands to Ryuji's ass, continuing the same caressing touch, worshipping it. It was a nice ass. Not a complete bubble butt like Yusuke's, but it was round and firm thanks to all of his time in the gym. Ren would get more handsy, digging his fingers into that supple flesh, making Ryuji groan. He hated how much he loved having his ass squeezed and groped. 

“I-I thought you were going to finger me.” Ryuji panted, still looking away from his friend. There was no verbal response, like usual. Instead, he felt a hand cup his chin. It gently tilted it towards Ren, so they were face-to-face again. He tried turning away, but the hand on his chin made sure he couldn't, forcing Ryuji to look into Ren's eyes. His heartbeat raced as he gazed into his best friend's eyes. There was a comfort in those deep, wise, brown eyes. A confidence. It was like the black-haired teen was silently vowing to protect him, and Ryuji trusted him. He had saved his life numerous times before. There was no one he trusted like the man underneath him. 

There was something swelling inside of him. He could hear his heart in his ears. His emotions were bubbling to the surface. He couldn't fight it. Ryuji pressed his lips against Ren's lips. The moment their lips met, Ryuji freely moaned, no longer wanting to hide the degree of pleasure and satisfaction he was feeling. Ren's tongue entered his mouth and he welcomed it, swirling and twisting his tongue along his friend's, even sucking on it a bit. He began rocking his hips, rubbing their cocks together while pushing his ass into Ren's hands. His fingers had found themselves tangled in Ren's dark locks, gripping them as he continued to moan into the kiss. 

The kiss ended naturally and the boys barely pulled apart. Ryuji was panting again, and as he looked at Ren, he noticed he was too. It made him smell knowing he could finally do that to him with just a kiss now. Ren smiled back, which prompted Ryuji to tighten his hold on Ren. This moment just felt so right. He didn't want to lose it. The blonde rested his forehead against his friend's, gazing into his eyes. Ren ran his tongue along Ryuji's lips, smiling at his friend once his tongue had retreated, only to feel Ryuji's lips against his own once more. He continued to squeeze his ass as they freely exchanged saliva and moans during the kiss, their cocks leaking pre-cum all over each other's manhood, making it easier to rock against each other. 

Ren's hand would slowly move towards the centre of Ryuji's rear, tracing his virgin hole. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his index finger inside of him, causing Ryuji to break from the kiss. “U-Ungh...” He groaned. “It feels so weird.” He told Ren. Hearing no complaints, Ren kept pushing inside of him until his his second knuckle was inside the blonde. Slowly, he pumped his digit in and out of him. Ryuji rested his head against Ren's shoulder, letting his friend finger him, trying to figure out if he liked it. “It doesn't feel too bad. It's just a bit uncomfort—ahh!!” Ryuji cried out as Ren pressed against something inside of him. “Oh my god.” He panted in Ren's ear. The black-haired teen continued fingering him, looking for that spot again. “Ahh!” Ryuji moaned again when Ren found it. Ren gently rubbed his finger against the spot, massaging it, turning Ryuji into a groaning mess. “Joker...” He moaned into his ear as he wiggled against his finger, trying to push it against him even more. 

Seeing the bliss his friend was in, Ren pushed a second finger inside of him, causing Ryuji to arch his back. “Joker!” He yelled out before gently collapsing onto Ren's shoulder again. He pushed back against the fingers, groaning constantly for his friend. His cock was pulsing, overrunning with pre-cum because of all the stimulation to his g-spot. He writhed against his friend, his hips moving up and down, riding his friend's fingers. 

Ryuji's head was buried in the crook of Ren's neck, and for the first time, he took in Ren's scent. There was a natural musk to it that was alluring to him. Ryuji's tongue darted out from his lips and ran across his neck. His flesh was so soft and firm. He continued running his tongue over Ren's neck, the licking eventually evolving into sucking as Ryuji started wrapping his lips around his neck. He was giving his best friend hickeys. He didn't even care how bizarre of a concept that was anymore. It just felt so good. 

He stopped when Ren cupped his chin again, tilting it up so they could look at each other again. “Do you want my cock inside you?” Ren asked his friend. Ryuji paused, not because he was contemplating whether or not he wanted it, but rather because he was embarrassed to admit it, even after all they were currently doing. 

“Y-Yeah. Put it in me.” Ryuji replied. Ren nodded and pulled his fingers out of Ryuji, making him moan again at the empty feeling. The black-haired teen gripped his friend by his hips and lifted him up, allowing him to line his cock up with his friend's virgin ass. Slowly and carefully, Ren lowered Ryuji onto his cock, pushing the thick head into his ass. “Ahh! Fuck!” Ryuji groaned in pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Ren was far from small in any respect. Ren wouldn't stop though. He continued pushing inside of Ryuji, not giving him time to get adjusted, making Ryuji wail in pain until the blonde finally felt his ass touch his friend's lap again. 

“H-Holy shit. You're inside me.” Ryuji panted as he found himself burying his head in the crook of Ren's neck again. “All the way inside me.” Ryuji was in disbelief, but it felt kind of nice. He didn't have much time to revel in the feeling because Ren started moving. He pulled his hips back and pushed them into Ryuji, slowly thrusting a couple inches in and out of Ryuji. “Mmm...fuck...Joker...” Ryuji moaned as he pressed himself against Ren's body. 

“Skull...” Ren moaned back, making Ryuji smile. Hearing his friend moan his name like that made his heart skip a beat.

Yusuke stepped out of the showers, his pale body completely clean. He saw his friends making love to each other, their embrace looking sweet and intimate. Seeing such pure love being communicated through sex touched Yusuke. He walked over to his cubby and pulled out his basket. Ren saw his friend starting to get dressed. “Yusuke. Join us.” Ren said. 

“It's alright. I do no wish to interfere with your intimacy.” Yusuke replied, not wanting to ruin something so beautiful. 

“We are all friends with benefits.” Ren told him. This level of intimacy he shared with Ryuji was not exclusive. He cared for Yusuke as much as he cared for the blonde. He did not want to relegate himself to only showing one of them his affection at a time when it was possible for them to all bask in their trust and appreciation for one another. 

“Are you sure?” Yusuke asked again. Ren simply nodded his head. The tall teen walked over to the two who were seated on the bench, stopping so he stood beside them. Ryuji turned his head and was greeted with his friend's flaccid cock. He looked up at Yusuke, thinking of the sex they had just moments ago. He wanted to repay him for such a good time, so he grabbed Yusuke's cut cock and placed the tip in his mouth. He could feel Yusuke growing hard inside his mouth, and as he did, Ryuji would bob his head up and down until he got too big for his inexperienced mouth. He pulled away as he stared at his friend's long, 8 inch cock. 

Ryuji moved to take the head of Yusuke's cock back into his mouth, but he felt Ren speed up. “Fuck, Joker!” He cried out, his fingers digging into Ren's shoulders. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but the blonde realized he was bouncing on Ren's lap, forcing himself down on that big, thick cock. He turned his head again and leaned over to take Yusuke's cock into his mouth. He moaned around the long cock as he rode his best friend's thick length inside of him. Yusuke would let out soft grunts as Ryuji bobbed up and down his cock, placing a hand on the back of the blonde's head to stop him from moving too quickly. 

Yusuke's cock was quite long, and Ryuji knew he couldn't fit all of it in his mouth. He did his best, getting about half of it into his mouth. He focused on that first few inches, trying to move his tongue along the length as it was pushed into his mouth. Soon, Yusuke began bucking his hips, removing any agency Ryuji had, and he was fine with that. He let his friend fuck his mouth, that lengthy cock sliding in and out of his mouth. 

“Ryuji...” Yusuke moaned for his friend. It was the tall teen's first blow job and he could easily see himself becoming addicted to this level of pleasure, which did worry him. 

“Deep throat him.” Ren told Ryuji. The blonde pulled off of the cock and looked at the black-haired male.

“I can't do that! He's huge!” Ryuji replied. Ren looked up at Yusuke. 

“Put your entire cock into his mouth.” Ren told his pale friend. 

“Are you sure, Ren? He seems worried.” Yusuke said. Ren looked at Ryuji, giving him a quick, soft kiss on his lips. 

“Do you trust me?” Ren asked as the kiss ended. 

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji replied. Ren tilted Ryuji's head towards Yusuke's cock again. He looked up at the blue-haired teen and nodded, giving him the go ahead. Yusuke nodded back and held Ryuji's head in his hand. He pushed his cock into Ryuji's mouth and kept going until he felt Ryuji gag. Ren stopped thrusting into his friend, letting him focus pleasing Yusuke. The black-haired male rubbed the back of Ryuji's head and his neck.

“Relax.” He told Ryuji. He then looked up at Yusuke. “Keep going.” Yusuke looked nervous, but did as his leader instructed. He forced his cock deeper into Ryuji's mouth. Ryuji's eyes widened as he felt Yusuke's long dick slide into his throat. His eyes then closed as he fully tasted his friend, enjoying the feeling of that lengthy dick in his throat. Yusuke groaned as he felt the warmth of Ryuji's mouth fully envelop his cock, both hands gripping his friend's head. “Thrust into him.” Ren commanded. Yusuke had no debate this time. He bucked his hips into Ryuji's face, sliding every inch of his cock in and out of Ryuji's mouth, both boys moaning from the pleasurable sensations surging through their bodies. 

Now that Ryuji and Yusuke had found their rhythm, Ren started fucking Ryuji again, keeping it slow at first and increasing his pace to match Yusuke's thrusting. It wasn't long before both boys were giving him their all, pounding him in his mouth and his ass with their long cocks. Yusuke's nuts slapped against Ryuji's face and Ren's big nuts slapped against his ass. Ren would begin moaning and grunting, joining the cacophony of sex noises his friends were making as well. 

Having both of his friends inside of him was overwhelming. Ryuji could feel his body warm up and simultaneously go numb from the pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last that long, especially with Ren targeting his prostate with that massive cock of his. As he expected, he felt that tightness building in his stomach. He moaned wildly around Yusuke's cock, trying to warn his friends about his impending orgasm. He did a poor job because in moments, Ryuji let out a loud, muffled moan around Yusuke's dick as he came all over himself and Ren. 

He must have tightened around both of their cocks because Yusuke came right after. Ryuji felt his mouth being filled by Yusuke's jizz. He tried to swallow it, but he choked on the second load, prompting Yusuke to pull his cock out, making him shoot the rest of his cum onto Ryuji's face. Not long after, Ren came, Ryuji's ass becoming like a vice around his cock during his orgasm. He groaned as he buried his cock deep into his blonde friend, filling him to the brim with his jizz. 

Ryuji felt almost paralyzed when Ren came inside of him. There was an odd feeling of warmth that started in his ass, and it soon spread to the rest of his body. He looked at Ren, smiling at him, kissing him deeply and softly. He wasn't sure why. It just felt like the right thing to do. Ren's cock slid out of Ryuji's ass as they made out. Yusuke would take a seat next to them, panting slightly, his cock covered in saliva and cum. When the kiss ended, Ryuji slowly climbed off of Ren, standing in front of them. 

“I think we need another shower.” He told his friends, who both smiled at him and nodded. He helped them up off of the bench. 

The three boys stepped back into showers and turned on the faucets, the water falling onto their skin. As he looked at his friends, he couldn't help but crack a smile. “I think I might do some research on that polyamory thing when I get home.” Ryuji said out loud, seeing both of his friends smile softly at him, knowing that they were okay with that idea.


End file.
